


Day Off

by Hieiko



Series: Snippets from the Three Worlds [3]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: yyh100, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hiei's day off. Where does he go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yyh100 "Crossover Pairings" challenge.

All youkai who served under Enki's government were given days off. On those days, Hiei visited Yukina first, but after that...

His next stop was Hikawa Shrine. Sliding open a familiar window, Hiei froze in mid-movement as a rectangular ward was plastered on his face. He scowled and pulled it off, wincing slightly as it burned.

"Hiei!" The apologetic face of Rei Hino came into view. "I didn't realize it was you. You could have knocked."

He raised an eyebrow.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Stupid youkai." Then, she grinned and kissed his nose. "But it's nice to see you."


End file.
